Blue Forgiveness
by Radeakins
Summary: Beastboy seeks Ravens forgiveness. bb/rae Song flick!


I don't own the Teen Titans or anything from DC, this is just a fan fiction so be honoured. I also do not own the song Sinners Prayer.

Blue Forgiveness

It was the End of Summer dance at Jump City Hall. The last day of summer before the fall and winter. The most eligible and influential people of the city had been invited but almost anyone to come for a dance and a good time.

The Titans were also invited to the function, as they always were. This was a casual dance so everyone didn't have to come in their best, to Robins relief. The mayor laid on a band that played on stage.

You would be thinking Raven won't come to something like this? She did and had been for a while, just to stave off the pleading and the whining from her team mates as well as the letters from the mayor asking why she didn't attend.

But this was one of those nights when she just wanted to stay in her room and read a good book. That isn't normal for her anyway, but tonight she had more of a reason. And the guess the cause of it all:

Short.

Green.

Hyperactive.

Purrs in his sleep.

Yes, Beastboy.

He had ticked her off earlier in the night saying she looked rather odd in a dress. Great idea (NOT). And especially when she actually put some effort into her attire. Nice move, Grass Stain! He probably didn't mean to say it like he did but it did hurt her and anger her to the bone.

She only came along to see if Beastboy make a jackass out of himself. She wanted good retaliation material for later.

Beastboy just sat at a table, on the opposite side of the room from there own table, where Raven was sitting all on her own. Not surprising, it is!

Cyborg went round the crowd and ended up with Beastboy. "Man, there is some pretty ladies here tonight! Any luck bribing one of them to dance with you, B?"

"Shut up!" he said defensively.

"You still worried about what Ravens going to do to you!" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! I'm thinkin' she is gonna give two black eyes at the end of the night!" Beastboy slumped in his chair. He just hated waiting for the inevitable to happen. He also expected more than two shiners.

"Don't worry, man. You never she might show mercy on you!" Cyborg offered, trying to cheer him up.

"Hello! This is Raven we're talking about!" Beastboy corrected.

"I know! I was just hoping you'd forget!" Cyborg laughed.

"Very Funny!" Beastboy just folded his arms.

"She might show mercy if you ask, man!" Cyborg said before downing a drink.

Beastboy had an idea. The mother of all apologies. "Cy! Your got that holo-ring-thing-a-ma-jig?"

"Yeah! Why?" Cyborg asked.

"I need to borrow it!" Beastboy asked.

"Okay!" Cyborg opened a compartment in his arm and retrieved it. "What do you need it for?"

"I need a change of clothes and fast!" he said as he got to his feet.

"Okay, what you need?" Cyborg asked.

"I need a ...black suit, black shirt and white tie!" Beastboy counted off with his fingers.

Cyborg got an attachment from his index finger and started to work on the ring. After a minute, he handed it over. Beastboy it on his right hand and his suit materialised. Backwards!

"What the?"

"Try the other hand, B!" Cyborg pointed out.

Beastboy put the ring on his left hand and his suit altered to as it should have been.

"Okay, Back soon dude!" He then ran for the door, dodging dancers and officials as well as Robin and Starfire.

"Why is friend Beastboy running from the dance!" Starfire asked.

"I don't know! Mostly likely it has something to do with earlier!" Robin thought. They both shrugged it off and continued to enjoy their dance.

Beastboy meanwhile, had bolted out of the building and was now running down the street, looking at the store fronts as he went.

He came to a skidding halt when he came to the store he needed. A Music Shop. The owner was inside unpacking new drum sets and setting them up for display. The closed sign was handing in the window. Beastboy began pounding on the window.

"We're closed!" The owner shouted.

Beastboy pounded some more.

"I said we're cl...!" the owner turned to see one of the cities resident super heros in his window. He pondered for a moment and went to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah!" Beastboy said whilst catching his breath. "I need to buy a harmonica, its an emergency!"

"Sure! What kind!" the owner asked.

"Ten hole diatonic in C!" Beastboy said. He knew what he was asking for, he learned to harmonicas a while ago and enjoyed.

"Come in and see what we got!" the owner ushered him in and walked him to the counter where he kept all the harmonicas."Which one you want!"

"Any really! I don't mind!" Beastboy explained.

"Okay!" he picked on from rack and handed it over. "Give it a try!".

Beastboy shot out a chord. "Perfect! How much!"

"30!" the owner red out the tag.

Beastboy rifled through his real pockets and fished out a fifty. "Keep the change!" and sprinted out the door. "I owe you one buddy!".

"Thanks!" the owner shouted back before locking the door again.

Beastboy sprinted back to the dance. Through the entrance, the crowd, the dancers and arrived back at his table where Cyborg still sat. "That was fast! You get what you need?"

"Yeah!" he caught his breath again before handing over the harmonica.

"That's it!" Cyborg was surprised "You know I could've made you one from the cutlery!" He joked.

"Shut up!"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Give it time, I'll wait til later!" He said as he sat himself down.

Raven was on the other side of the room. Sipping a glass of water. She had been there all night. She wanted to go home and wait for Beastboy. There was no reason for her to beat twelve shades of crap out of him in public.

Unknown to her, Beastboy was watching her from he other side of the hall. He could see that she did indeed put effort into her appearance tonight. She was wearing a deep blue dress with her trademark belt and her hair pinned back in a geisha style still leaving the two stray strands over her face.

He waited to for right time, a few songs before the last. As it became midnight with talk of everyone thinking it was time to call it a night. His moment came.

He jumped up on stage and got the microphone. "Hey everybody!" The crowd stopped and faced him as the band stopped playing.

Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Raven watched from their table. "What the heck is he doing?" Raven asked.

"I don't know!" Cyborg replied.

He gulped in nervousness. "I know your all getting ready to leave but could you bare with me for one minute!" The crowd just looked on. "I'm just here to say sorry to someone who I upset earlier in the evening. I just hope she's listening right now! I don't think she will like this but I think it is best way to apologise and ask her for her forgiveness!".

Beastboy covered the microphone and turned to the band. "You guys know the song Sinners Prayer?"

"Sure!" The drummer said.

"Play it!" he ordered.

The band started to play. "This is dedicated to the most beautiful girl in the room and she knows who she is!"

He let out his opening chord.

"Oh have mercy...

_Please have mercy on me,_

He did a slow note on his harp.

_Lord, have I done somebody wrong,_

_Hey have mercy if you pleassssssee,_

Another solo he blasted as the crowd began to sway to the sound of slow blues.

_I used to have a lot of money,_

_the finest clothes in town,_

_until trouble overtook me, _

_poundin' to get me down,_

_oh lord, oh lord lord lord lord _

_lord, have mercy on me,_

_Well I've done somebody wrong,_

_Lord have mercy if you please._

He broke into a slow solo as the crowd began to cheer and slow clap as the band guitarist did his solo. Beastboy looked at their table to find Raven wasn't there. H scanned the floor and found her right below him. She stood their arms folded with a blank expression. The low light couldn't show that she was blushing.

_Well I've been a bad boy,_

_I swear I'll change my ways,_

_I'm more in bad luck than trouble,_

_that brothered me all of my days,_

He dropped to his knees and prayed to Raven.

_Please have mercy on me,_

_I'd said if I'd been a bad boy,_

_Please have mercy, have mercy, have mercy, have mercy,_

_Please have mercy on meeeee._

The band finished his song and the crowd cheers and clapped. Because of the noise, Raven probably couldn't hear Beast boy ask "Please forgive me, Raven. I'm sorry!" But she could see he was asking. Beastboy leaned over the edge of the stage. And waited for her forgiveness.

The forgiveness did come. She graded him by his tie and pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him. The crowd clapped and cheered as they kissed. Raven released him from her kiss and mouth the words with a smile that he longed for. "I forgive you!"

He slumped onto stage with a goofy grin on his face.

"Man, that was good. B!" Raven and Beastboy heard Cyborg bellow. They turned to face him. "And I got it all on tape!"

He what?

Raven and Beastboy shared a look. He had filmed them kissing. Their glances slowly turned back to Cyborg with daggers from their eyes.

Cyborgs face sunk with worry and quickly turned tail and ran.

Raven and Beastboy gave chase as the crowd parted.

"Have mercy!" Cyborg shouted as he ran.


End file.
